


老白鹭国王

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 4





	老白鹭国王

从前，在一处遥远的山谷里，有一位美丽的红发少年。他的头发像六月里的石榴花一样红艳，他的面容像玫瑰一样红润。每年前往山谷求娶他的王子络绎不绝，他们都陶醉于少年月光般皎洁的面容和姣好的身段，但一个都没能做到少年的要求。恰恰相反，他们都受到了高傲少年的无情的嘲笑，并愤愤又恋恋不舍地离去。

隔着海峡的彼岸大陆上也有一个富饶强盛的国家，这个国家的王子听取了异国少年的故事后，决定为这位素未谋面的少年远渡重洋。他横渡了大海，翻越了山脉，趟过了深泽，直到雍容华贵的衣服变得破破烂烂，但人们依旧能透过他泥泞的表面看出这是个英俊的金发青年。

在求娶少年之前，他在山谷的入口遇到了一位老妇人。

老妇人并不一般，她名叫巴希达·巴沙特，是戈德里克山谷，也就是红发少年居住的山谷，的有名的史学家。她博文多学，精通许多常人不知道的事情。妇人很老了，穿着东缝西补的袍子，斑白的头发黏在后脑勺上，是一副不讨人喜欢的样子。

金发青年刚瞟了老妇人一眼，就急忙收回了目光，打算继续赶路。这时候巴希达叫住了他。

“你要去哪里呢，年轻人？”

“关你个老婆子什么事。”疲惫的年轻人讥讽道。

巴希达立刻变得火冒三丈，她原本打算就这样不去理会年轻人，任由他去自取其辱的，但她认出了年轻人是她的一位远房侄子，盖勒特·格林德沃。本着肥水不流外人田的想法，她还是好脾气地跟盖勒特继续说话。

“你最好对我有点礼数，小兔崽子。不然你可娶不到聪明美丽的阿不思。”

“那是他的名字吗？”巴希达提到红发青年后，盖勒特立刻冷静了下来，变得恭敬有礼，“——请？”他试探着说。

巴希达清了清嗓子。

“如果你想要娶到阿不思，你需要一颗金苹果，这在遥远的东山上。金苹果的柄上有两片，一片是红宝石做的，一片是蓝宝石做的。你用金苹果作为聘礼，其余两片叶子自会有用处的。”

巴希达刚说完，脚快的盖勒特就没了踪影，气地老妇人直跺脚，她后悔极了，却再也没有办法挽回。

历经一番艰辛后终于取到金苹果的盖勒特又重返戈德里克山谷了，这回他每走近一点就激动万分，但当他走进山谷时，却被巴希达留在入口处的魔法诅咒了。他变成了一头白发的中年人，脸孔苍白极了。

他交上金苹果后，如愿见到了阿不思。如盖勒特所想，少年美得就像梦中出现的第一缕晨光，朦胧而不可触及。

但阿不思却不想嫁给盖勒特，因为他太老了。“您看上去真像一只老白鹭，踮着一只脚在河滩上捉鱼的那只。”少年嗤嗤地笑道。

盖勒特有些生气，从小到大还没有人这么说过他呢。城堡里的那些女仆，尽管他不喜欢，总是挤着要来捏他的小脸，揉他像小太阳一样的脑袋。她们都觉得他长得像个小天使。

不过他还是很想娶阿不思，因为他实在是太美了。于是盖勒特强掩了心中的怒火，跪下来好言哀求着。

“那如果，如果你能让我弟弟养的一对山羊生出小羊仔，我就嫁给你。”阿不思嬉笑着说。

他打着颤轻笑的样子真好看啊，盖勒特看得有些晕晕的，他答应了。

阿不思的弟弟叫做阿不福思，是个长得有些粗鲁的大块头，唇上还有一撮红胡子。看到盖勒特来到羊棚后，他叹了一口气：“又是一个被阿不思迷倒了的饭桶。”他想。

看到阿不福思养的羊后，盖勒特傻眼了，那是一对公羊。

“好吧，现在让我看看你怎么让他们下崽吧，我可是期待了好久呢！”阿不福思大笑着走出羊棚，徒留盖勒特一人。

回神过来的盖勒特想起了巴希达让他取来的金苹果，在送给阿不思之前，他掰下了那两片蓝宝石和红宝石做成的叶子。“求求您救救我吧，梅林在上。”可怜的盖勒特祈求道。他将蓝宝石叶子喂给了其中一只山羊，奇迹出现了，吃下蓝宝石的那只羊立刻变成了一只母羊。它们开始疯狂的交配，其中一只的肚子很快大了起来。盖勒特赶紧跑过去将阿不福思拉了回来，于是阿不福思目瞪口呆地看着一只刚刚还是公羊的母羊诞下了小羊仔。

尽管这很匪夷所思，盖勒特还是做到了，但当他抱着刚出生的小羊羔走到阿不思面前时，少年又开始耍赖了。他是那么年轻，那么富有活力，实在是不愿意嫁给这个又老又丑的男人。

“你怎么能这样让我的心破碎呢，我为你做了那么多事。”盖勒特不服气地辩解道。

“那——那如果你能治好我妹妹的病，我就答应你的求婚。”阿不思一脸郑重其事地承诺道，为了安抚盖勒特，他还向青年眨了眨他湛蓝的眼睛。

他毫不费劲地就让盖勒特原谅了他的失信。

但见到阿不思的妹妹，也就是阿利安娜后，绝望又一次笼罩了盖勒特。天哪，他长这么大，走过那么多的路，还没有见过那个人痨病是这么重的。她离入土只剩一口气了，盖勒特愤恨地想，不用请医生来宣告他就知道这女孩没救了。

怀揣着最后的愿景，盖勒特将红宝石叶子喂给了女孩。如果这次不行，我就强行将阿不思虏回我的国家，盖勒特恶毒地计划着，反正他一定是我的新娘。

万幸，盖勒特不用犯下如此的罪状了，阿利安娜的面色变得红润了。在阿不福思欣喜的目光中，在阿不思阴郁的目光中，小女孩终于能起身喝些稀粥了。

“好吧，好吧，我可以嫁给你。”阿不思沉着脸，咬着牙重重地说了一句话。

盖勒特高兴地将他整个人抱起。

他们回国的路上，盖勒特向阿不思坦白，他其实是一个国家的王子，这让阿不思的心情好了一点。他舒展了一直以一种古怪姿态拧起的眉毛，拨了拨堆在腰间的红发——这让盖勒特看得很是着迷。

“这太好了，你可以和我共享你的声望和权力了。”

盖勒特沉浸在阿不思的美丽中，完全没有意识到这位红发新娘的野心和权欲。他更不知道的是，阿不思多年来一直被困在戈德里克山谷的原因就是因为他不得不要照顾笨拙的弟弟和妹妹。如今阿不福思的山羊可以产仔了，阿利安娜的病愈了，他可谓是一身轻了。如果盖勒特没有向阿不思袒露他的王子地位，这位红发美人儿早就乘他不注意的时候偷偷溜走了哩。

回程的路并没有轻松多少，但盖勒特已经走过了一次，而且他是怀抱美人归的，便觉得很是轻松愉快了。而阿不思却不行，他一直深居简出，哪里受得了这样的折磨。白天赶路时，他时而头疼，时而恶心，总是不得不哼哼着躺在盖勒特怀里。

盖勒特看着阿不思因赶路而日渐憔悴的模样很是心疼，想一回到城堡就把阿不思好好地安置下来。但阿不思想的却是那些闪烁在梦里，并越来越近的红宝石王冠，猩红绒披风，还有缀满珍珠的帘子。

临近国土的时候，他们在一家客栈歇息了下来。这是他们住的第一家像样的客栈，甚至还提供了清水。正当盖勒特兴高采烈地用清水洗脸时，他从清澈的铜盆里看见了他年老的倒影，他立刻明白了之前阿不思对他恶劣态度的原因。

晚上，当阿不思因终于有张像样的四柱床而轻轻舒了一口气时，盖勒特阴着脸走进了房间。当一无所知的新娘穿着睡衣扑进他的怀里，环上他的脖子，害羞地低着头邀他同床时，一定要让他尝点苦头，盖勒特阴毒地想。

“您说什么呀？”

阿不思眨巴着一双水乎乎的眼睛，轻轻吮吸着他水葱般的食指，有些娇憨地说。

盖勒特真想就这样把他抱过来，让阿不思坐到他的腿上，然后拍打着少年的屁股，直到隔着一层布料都能留下鲜红的掌印。少年会因此呻吟出声，绷紧臀部的肌肉线条，这会让他感到瘙痒难耐，然后他会搂上自己的脖子，咬着他的耳垂留下湿漉漉的口水。就像之前的许多次一样，阿不思会将自己整个贴上来，染上哭腔的嗓音会重复他的名字，直到变得沙哑而性感。

但他得忍住了，盖勒特想。想想他之前是怎么对你的，这个虚荣的家伙。

“我是骗你的。”盖勒特一本正经地说，“我是个小偷，或者强盗，你怎么爱称呼就随你。我守在山谷的入口，勒死了一位骑着马的国王，抢走了他千辛万苦找来的金苹果。我刚刚从客栈的主人那里得知，我们被通缉了，所以我才不得不向你坦白。阿不思，从此我们不得不过着隐姓埋名的日子了。”

“不，这不是真的。”阿不思眼眶泛红。

盖勒特没有理会渐渐崩溃的男孩，继续说了下去。

“进入边界线后，我们就不能坐马车了，那样太显眼了。我们要步行了，对，走路，而且只能在夜里走。国都是最危险也是最安全的地方，我打算就在那里落脚，看看能不能谋点生意做。你就负责喂马，烧饭，砍柴，或者倒个粪桶什么的，这些你都会吧？”

阿不思将脸埋在十指相扣的掌心里，晶莹的泪水从指缝里流出。为什么他这么迫不及待地没有守住自己，就这样将自己交了出去呢。一切都迟了呀。

马车十天就可以到达的路程，他们硬是走了一个月。阿不思的小靴子磨破了，鞋帮子一张一合，就是这样盖勒特也不给他几个塔勒买一双草鞋。小靴子陷在沼泽地里再也拔不出来的时候，阿不思瘫在沼泽边哭了好久，他无法想象赤脚走路是什么滋味。盖勒特从路边拔了几株麻草，将上面的刺剃干净后给阿不思做了一双鞋。

在阿不思感激的目光中，盖勒特别过了头。他本可以让那双洁白如玉的脚平平稳稳地踏上王殿，但你必需得磨一磨玫瑰的刺，盖勒特警告自己。草鞋并不如靴子好穿，阿不思磨破了好多皮，但他的眼泪越来越少，因为他沮丧地意识到那根本没有任何用处。

他们将要抵达王都的时候，路变得平坦而宽阔了，两边的直木林也被人修剪地整整齐齐，微风吹过，英姿飒爽，漂亮极了。阿不思有些眼馋地望着俊丽的国都。这时候盖勒特给他披上了一件破破烂烂的斗篷，好遮掩住他那亮丽的红发和姣好的面容，因为路上的行人越来越多了。

盖勒特故意挑了一间又小又矮的屋子，里面只有可怜兮兮的一张床和两把拼凑起来的椅子，他们只能在灶台上吃饭。每天，当盖勒特还躺在一旁睡着的时候，阿不思就得轻手轻脚地下床，从灶台后拿起斧子，去后山的小树林劈些柴火来烧饭。他一天里要劈两堆木柴，一堆烧火，一堆卖钱换些米粮。有时候他们运气好，盖勒特做成了点生意，阿不思便能用那些小铜币换些商人们卖不掉的鱼肉，大多是死了有些时候的。一次阿不思打柴时在路上捡到了一只刚死的兔子，晚上他咬到烤得香滋滋的兔肉的时候，泪水就猛地流了下来了。

每每要入睡的时候，阿不思都已经累的不行了。这个时候格林德沃会把他抱上床，紧挨的四柱床的壁炉里烧的只剩可怜的一点的木柴发出微弱的火花碰撞声。被子很薄，而且有些硬了。冬天里阿不思的脚很冷，他们却没有钱去买那种好的羊毛袜。这个时候他会缩进盖勒特的怀里，轻轻地蹭着男人的下巴。盖勒特则会搓着少年的脚背，把他的一双脚都捂暖了后又轻拍着男孩的后背入睡。

阿不思没有去想为什么他这么幸苦生活他们的日子还是那么糟，肚子永远吃不饱，衣服也永远不够穿。而盖勒特似乎过得更苦，白天里阿不思没有见到他，更不知道他在做些什么。阿不思只能从他愧疚的眼神里猜测出盖勒特谋生一定很不容易，所以他从来不去责怪他。

事实上，盖勒特过得的确挺不容易的。

连续三个月在一天内在一贫如洗和王权富贵之间来回切换，任谁都会疯的。

他的远房姑婆设下的诅咒容易破解极了，只是上身时极难察觉到而已。白天，盖勒特穿上王子的朝服，在漆的雪白的房子里练习击剑和乐器，午后，他会接见一些外国使臣，或者和一些同龄的王子们比赛骑术和射艺，一个个阳光的日子。用过一顿丰盛的晚餐后，他又会穿上那身破烂的袍子，给自己施法成那副老丑的模样，乘着夜色走回他跟阿不思的小窝。

这样的日子持续三个月后，他开始考虑何时解除对阿不思的惩罚。

他的恻隐之心不知是什么时候被打动的。也许是一次深夜他看见阿不思趴在灶台上打着瞌睡等他回家的时候，也许是他瞧见阿不思偷偷舔着自己手指上崩裂的老疮口的时候，也许是他拿到阿不思缝地歪歪的袍子的时候。

“盖尔，我冷。”阿不思迷糊地说，又往盖勒特怀里钻了钻，他的身体在睡梦里轻轻打着颤。

盖勒特决定实施最后一个计谋。

“那是——天哪——盖尔！”阿不思的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝狂喜，“那是烤鹅腿吗！”

只是一只他从晚宴上揪下来的鹅腿，其实那只白鹅算瘦的，而且烤的也不太好，油出的有点少，盖勒特有些心虚地想。

他把胡乱塞进一张皱油纸的鹅腿递给了阿不思。

男孩轻轻地掰开一点油纸，深深地吸了一口香油味儿，又恋恋不舍地将油纸袋放到了盖勒特手上。

“你先吃吧，盖尔。”男孩有些不好意思地说，“我刚刚吃过了。”

他的肚子却诚实地咕咕叫了出声，阿不思的脸颊有些红了。

“没事，你吃吧，我今天吃的不少了。我做工的那户人家不错，请我们吃了一大桌子饭。我都撑了，只可惜不能明目张胆地带给你。”他闪躲着阿不思感激的眼神，有些烦躁地说。

阿不思咬着鹅腿肉的时候，盖勒特坐在一张歪椅子上，慢慢地开口了。

“我求婚的时候送你的金苹果，你还留着吗？”

阿不思边吃着边点了点头。

“我打听了来了个消息。”盖勒特继续说，“老国王病了，只有金苹果才能治好他。这个国家的王子愿意出千金来求取一颗金苹果。你愿意——”

阿不思停下了吞吐鹅腿肉的动作，他看向盖勒特。

“我当然愿意——盖勒特，如果这颗金苹果能让我们过上好日子的话，但我不知道你愿不愿意——当初你取来它肯定费了不少力气。”

“我当然愿意——”盖勒特挥了挥手，他完全将阿不思的后半句话当成虚伪的说辞了，“明天你进宫，将金苹果呈给王子。我不能去，我不能抛头露面——你明白的。拿到钱后，你回到家里等我。”我要收回我的爱了，盖勒特有些怅惘地想，明天这个时候，带着一兜金子回到这里的阿不思只会收到一封信，和一张回戈德里克山谷的船票。

而明天将会是他跟阿不思的最后一面。

见到高居在王座上的王子时，阿不思才猛然想起自己现在是怎样的一番破烂光景。

王殿像是用金子和宝石铺成的，大片阳光透过整扇矗着的琉璃窗照射进来，散着晕影。年轻的金发王子慵懒地坐在宝座上，一只手有一搭没一搭地敲着扶手。他离的那样远，阿不思看不清他的面容，却也知他是年轻而英俊的。握着嵌红宝石长剑的侍卫在两边排开，将他和高高在上的王子隔离了。阿不思低着头看了一眼自己烂了几个孔的灰布鞋，立刻红起了脸。

他将小心翼翼护在怀里的金苹果拿出，一个侍卫上前走了几步想要接过来，但王子轻轻地举起了手。

王子走了下来。

这回阿不思看清了他。年轻的王子有着像太阳般灿烂的金发，面容更是如阳光般温暖耀眼，他像浴火而恣意翱翔的凤凰，一步步向阿不思走来。阿不思心里有种错觉，他们彷佛见过，还相处了很久。

“我愿意用三箱子黄金换您的苹果。”王子说。

“那——那太好了。”阿不思磕磕巴巴地说，他看到王子领口系着惹眼的宝石了。

要接过阿不思递来的金苹果时，王子似乎有些犹豫，他轻轻皱起了眉。

“这对您很重要吧，金苹果是很难得的，三箱子黄金够吗？”他试探性地问道。

“够了，够了。”阿不思连连点头，“够我和盖尔永远永远都不愁吃穿了。”说罢，他双手掌心合一，对天祷告道：“感谢梅林。”

“你做这些只是为你和你的情人的吃穿？”王子似乎有些僵住了。

“当然了。”被连续提问的阿不思有些纳闷地回答。

“如果，如果——”王子迟疑道，“如果我愿意娶你呢，我可以让你一辈子不愁吃喝，永享荣华，不用再承受饥饿的煎熬，寒冷的胁迫。我还可以安顿好你的情人，只要你们不再见面。”说着，他伸手要去轻捋阿不思的红发，对方微红着脸，轻轻地闪躲了。

“我——我们已经不是柏拉图的那种了。”

“我不在乎。”王子毫不犹豫地说，并向阿不思张开了手臂，一瞬间，似乎整个王殿都在向阿不思发着金光。

阿不思的指甲轻轻地抠了抠磨得粗糙极了的袖口。

“我不能。”他轻轻地说。

王子似乎轻呼了一口气。

“那我便不能接受你的金苹果，如果你不愿意嫁给我。”他认真地说。

“可是——可是您的父亲——”

“那不用你担心，请回吧。”王子生硬地拒绝了。

雕着鎏金纹路的宫门在阿不思眼前轰然关上了，彷佛那其中金碧辉煌的世界不曾出现。阿不思低叹一声，捂着咕咕叫的肚子慢慢地走回了他的小屋子里。出乎意料地，他的盖尔没有很晚回来，而是早早就守在灶台旁等他。

“你快亲亲我。”阿不思哭着扑进中年男人的怀里。

盖勒特托着少年的屁股，让他坐在了自己的腿根上。阿不思贴着他的胸膛有一声没一声地啜泣着。

“我不知道——我不值得我为什么要拒绝他。我以后只能住这样的小屋子，永远又冷又饿了，我真是个笨蛋！”阿不思吸着鼻子，慢慢地说。他把发着橙色光芒的金苹果从衬袋里拿出，崩裂了好几处冻疮的手指轻轻地摩挲着它。

“怎么，他让你嫁给他吗，你可真是风韵依旧呀，阿不思。”盖勒特坏心眼地挑起了阿不思地下巴，对上那对眼眶发红的蓝眼睛，“你为什么不答应呢？”

“我怎么知道！”阿不思挣脱了盖勒特的手指，跳下来恶狠狠地瞪了男人一眼，“我当时肯定是糊涂了！”

“你还不明白吗，阿尔，你当然不能嫁给我。”一个熟悉的声音说，“因为你已经嫁给我一次了。你也不可以再把金苹果还给我。”

三个月以来第一次，阿不思抬起头，脸上沾满了泪水。刚刚与他相见的王子正同他眨眼呢。

而片刻后，英俊的金发青年摇身一变，又成了他天天看见的那副模样——一头淡淡近乎白色的金发，像老白鹭的顶毛一样蛮横地矗在头上。中年模样的男人撇着一撮小白胡子，正颇有些得意地向他笑着。

阿不思又吸了一次鼻子，他脸上的泪水干涸了，蓝色的眼睛里半是怒火半是喜悦。少年雨点般的拳头砸向男人的胸膛，他哭着扑进了格林德沃的怀里。

“其实刚才那个才是我本来的样子。”格林德沃在他耳旁用青年的声音说。

“你还是维持这个样子吧，又老又丑，我习惯多了。”邓布利多破涕为笑道。

三天后  
“求求你，再变成那个样子吧，再变个，就一下。”邓布利多撅起嘴巴小声哀求道。

“你当初说喜欢我这个样子的。”留着菠萝头的中年男人喟叹了一声，“阿尔，我也会变老变丑，你要早点习惯。”

“我会习惯的，我会习惯的。”邓布利多嘟囔着说。

三个月后  
“你当初没说会把他们带过来。”盖勒特看向远渡重洋而来的阿利安娜和阿不福思，尤其是阿不福思，双手合抱于胸前，一脸阴郁地说道。

“我想好了，我以前做的不对，我不应该把亲人视为负担。这下我会好好照顾他们的。”他 的阿尔兴高采烈地说。

“我不觉得，是你会照顾他们。”盖勒特沉着脸说。

三年后  
游历四方的巴希达·巴沙特终于回到了盖勒特的国家。她有些吃惊地看向至今膝下无子的盖勒特。“谁让你这个小混蛋当初不听我把话说完呢！”——她用拐杖狠狠地敲了一下盖勒特的膝盖，疼得对方捧着右腿直叫。

送走巴希达后，盖勒特一脸恭敬地将金苹果拿出，并劝阿不思吃下。这期间他成功掩饰了自己的偷笑。

三年零三个月后

阿不思对于自己日渐现形的孕肚后悔不迭。


End file.
